Beck
Beck is the main protagonist of''' Tron: Uprising. Trained by Tron to lead a resistance against General Tesler, and CLU, 'Beck takes on the identity of Tron to inspire the masses, gaining the label, The Renegade in the process. He is voiced by Elijah Wood. Overview Beck is a young program who becomes the leader of a revolution inside the Grid . His mission is to free his home and friends from the reign of the villainous CLU and his henchman General Tesler. Beck is trained by Tron, the greatest warrior the Grid has ever come to know. Tron not only teaches Beck the fighting and light cycle skills he needs to challenge this brutal military occupation, but becomes a guide and mentor to him as he grows beyond his youthful, impulsive nature into a courageous, powerful, strong leader. Destined to become the next System Monitor of the system, Beck adopts Tron's persona and becomes the arch-enemy of General Tesler and his oppressive forces. Biography Beck's Beginning Beck had worked at Able's garage for most of his life, carrying out his primary function of fixing and modifying vehicles. Then Clu took over, amid rumors of Tron's demise. When Beck's best friend Bodhi was derezzed before his eyes, he decided to take the fight back to the oppressor, and began his revolution by destroying a statue of Clu. His actions did not go unnoticed. First chased by Clu's forces, and then by Paige, he stole a Light Crawler and tried to return to Argon City unseen. He ''was noticed, though. A tall, dark figure in a helmet chased after him and subdued him. The mysterious program cuffed Beck and took him to an interrogation room, gradually discovering everything that Beck had done. While the program was talking however, Beck was decoding his handcuffs using a special tool. He broke free and attacked the program but was defeated again with ease. It was then that the program revealed himself to Beck. It was Tron, damaged in battle with Clu. After Beck got back to the garage, Tesler told the programs of Argon City that they had been volunteered for the games. Several programs had been captured, including Beck's friends, Zed and Mara. Beck followed the Light Rail that was transporting them and jumped onto it with his light cycle. There was one Black Guard patrolling and after a brief fight where the guard's helmet was knocked off, Beck looked into the program's eyes and spared his life. He managed to knock the light rail off it's beam and, with help from the guardsman, Beck located and freed his friends. His accomplice was derezzed only moments later when General Tesler launched a surprise attack of his own. The lengthy fight ended when Tesler fell from a building, allowing Beck the opportunity to escape. Back with Tron, Beck and the former warrior each split their discs in half and switched halves. As Beck replaced his disc on his back, his light suit became Tron's. The latter then told Beck, "Come. We have a lot of work to do, Tron." The Renegade Beck's training with Tron was hard and often left him very tired. One night after his training, Beck was driving back to Argon City when a spotlight suddenly shown on him. He had broken curfew by being in the Outlands at that time of night. Beck escaped the pursuing guards by slipping into a massive cargo box. He soon found out, however, that several other programs were also in the container, and that it was taking them to the games. Beck befriended two programs, Rilo and Cutler, and when the games began, the three of them lasted longer than the others before Rilo was derezzed. Beck and Cutler defeated the first round of enemies soon after. Then, while being transported to the Light Cycle Arena, they escaped but were soon recaptured by Paige, who cuffed them together and threw back into the games, this time to face three light cycles. Again, though cuffed together, Beck and Cutler prevailed. Pavel, seeing that their success had enraged Tesler, suggested that the prisoners fight each other to the death, with freedom as a prize for the winner. Cutler forfeited so that he and Beck would not have to derez each other. Tesler, furious, was willing to derez them both, but Paige, showing her more compassionate side, made him keep his promise to the crowd and set Beck free, slating Cutler to be derezzed. Beck, disguised as the Renegade, returned to rescue Cutler, and after a lengthy escape from Argon City that involved drawbridges and Light Boat chases, Cutler told his savior to make sure his friend Beck was thanked. Beck, as Tron, reassured him and told him that the way to help his cause was to help spread the word that Tron lived and that the revolution needed recruits. After returning to Able's garage and doing some work, Beck again met up with Tron in his safehouse. They still had much to do, though Beck had passed the first major test of his skills. Blackout Finishing an intense training simulation, Tron criticized Beck for removing his mask where potential foes could see him. As they quarreled, the power in Tron's safehouse flickered, along with the lights in Argon City. Seeking the source of the disruption, Tron led Beck to an energy drill that was sapping the energy from Argon City and everything around it. If enough energy was drained, the programs of Argon would derez. Beck's task was to navigate a maze of tunnels underneath the drilling area in order to plant a light grenade under the grill and take it out of commission. Back at Able's garage, Beck asked for time off. His boss and peers were under the impression the Beck was just getting lazy and it took a while to convince Able. Beck then asked Zed to work his shift, and learned that Zed intended to compete in the Argon Race—which would be routed straight through the endangered tunnels. In his guise as the Renegade, Beck planted the light grenade and traveled back through the tunnels to stop the three remaining racers: Zed, Hopper, and Bartik. But Paige overheard him telling them why they had to turn back, and took off toward the energy drill to deactivate the grenade. Beck, hoping to save her from the explosion, stole Zed's speed-enhanced light cycle and pursued her, leaving Zed stranded (and angry) but safe. Paige was too late to stop the explosion, and she and Beck raced away through the tunnels, trying to escape the derezzing blast that was licking their back wheels. Paige began to fall behind and Beck, realizing that her bike wasn't fast enough and fearing for her life, pulled her onto his light cycle as hers was enveloped in explosive energy, despite her attempts to disable him. Once they'd escaped the tunnels, Beck left Paige in the Outlands and drove off. Back at Argon City, Beck and Tron witnessed General Tesler give a speech in which he blamed the renegade for the blackouts and promised the programs of Argon that the renegade will be brought to "justice." Tron then commented to Beck, "If we prevail in this conflict, they'll understand." Identity Beck sabotaged the signs in Argon Square to read, "Tron Lives." Tesler's guards formed a cordon to scan the discs of everyone present before they could leave the area; Beck, obviously not wanting to have his disc scanned, allowed an equally reluctant program named Galt to lead him past the guards and onto a light rail. However, Galt stole Beck's disc when he wasn't looking, taunting him by holding it up as the next train left for Purgos. Beck, unable to follow, returned to Tron's safehouse, where Tron gave him a fake disc to use temporarily. They later headed to Purgos Alley, where they visited a pawn shop. The salesman, Kobol, was disinclined to help, but promised to ask around after Beck pleaded with him. However, Tron knew that Kobol was lying to them, and as he and Beck arrived at the place where they were to meet with him, they where surrounded by a gang of programs who attacked them. During the ensuing fight, Beck had his first glitch, but the pair were surprised by the unexpected intervention of a siren named Lux, who helped them defeat the gang and then led them to safety. Their search took them to a club, where Tron noticed a program staring at Beck. Recognizing Galt, the trio chased him down a hallway and cornered him. While Tron was interrogating him, a disc burst through the door they'd cornered him against and derezzed him, preventing him from naming his confederates. Lux, Beck, and Tron gave chase to the killer, but Beck glitched again and was injured when he crashed into the fleeing program's light ribbon. Lux took the two programs back to her apartment, where she healed Beck's injury as best she could. Beck had another glitch, losing more of his memory. When Tron tried to get him to remember, Lux knocked Tron out with an electric charge from a light staff. She and Kobol, with whom she was working, convinced Beck that he was really on Tesler's side, and attempted to lead him to a rendezvous where Occupation soldiers would pick him up as a stray to be repurposed. Beck, beliving Kobol's story, accompanied him, and struck Tron down when, freed after a change of heart by Lux, his mentor arrived to stop them. When Kobol told him to derez Tron, Beck resisted, still guided by his innate compassion. Tron then unmasked himself and begged Beck to be who he really was, arguing that he was not a killer, with his memories or without them. Kobol attacked, but in the ensuing battle Beck retrieved his own disc; with his memory restored, the two attempted to escape Tesler's approaching forces, but Kobol handcuffed himself to Beck. Lux, her change of heart complete once she'd seen that Tron really lived, derezzed Kobol and threw herself into the fight, buying time for Beck and Tron to escape. The two later released Lux's open disc into an energy pool in the Outlands, and Tron admitted that he had been cool toward Beck because a friend had betrayed him in the past. Isolated Beck was tasked with steal a vital data cube, one that contained all of Tesler's plans, security codes and blueprints. Sneaking aboard the general's command ship, Beck successfully stole the small cube. He was detected in the process, however, and just barely managed to fly out of the closing doors in his light jet. Paige was the first to respond to his theft, giving chase in a light copter. Dismissing it as a minor threat due to the slow speed of the copter, Beck then noticed Pavel and a squadron of light jets giving pursuit. In the confusion, Paige managed to damage Beck's vehicle, nearly destroying her own in the process. Both combatants spun, out of control, to the island below. Beck ejected before the impact and was able to hide from Pavel and his squad until they flew off. Beck noticed that the crash from his jet had destabilized the code of the island; it was derezzing at an increasingly fast rate. The situation was getting critical. Thinking fast, Beck decided to join forces with Paige, but she rejected his offer at once, attacking him and even taking back the data cube. Paige was determined to escape the island alone and, with a makeshift raft, attempted to do just that. However, her raft malfunctioned and sunk, leaving her to swim ashore where Beck stood waiting for her, gibing, "Still think you don't need my help?" After much arguing, Beck roused Paige from her apathy, at which point she noticed an injury on his arm. The wound, she informed him, could cause him to lose the arm if it wasn't healed. After asking her to swear that she wouldn't betray him, Beck handed her his disc so she could address the problem properly; her quick, professional treatment of the injury surprised him. Neither was sure what to make of the moment, and Paige, abruptly brusque, claimed she was only helping him because she needed his help. The duo began working together, using parts from Paige's light copter and the remains of Beck's light jet to make a vehicle that could get them off the island. As the makeshift light boat was nearing completion, a large portion of the island—one the Paige was standing on—suddenly derezzed, throwing her over the side of a cliff where she caught a small handhold. Beck quickly rushed to complete the boat in order to rescue her, but even as he sped towards her, a large chunk of the island collapsed, knocking her unconscious and into the water. Beck dove into the water to save her, but was forced to hide as a light copter, manned by Tesler and Pavel, lowered a crane arm to retrieve her and flew back to Argon City. Back at Tron's safehouse, Beck told his mentor what happened at the island. Tron was not angry about the loss of the data cube, but instead praised Beck for risking his life to save an enemy. The Price of Power Beck infiltrated the dirigible carrying the scientist Shaw, and successfully stole the power upgrade weapon Shaw had been bringing to Tesler. However, Shaw was derezzed in a crazed attempt to fight back, and Tron, upset that the scientist had not been retrieved too, ordered Beck to destroy the weapon. Beck, however, was ambushed by Tesler's forces, and used the weapon to his life, managing to defeat all of the attacking Black Guards and Paige's Light Copter. However, the weapon changed him; along with providing its promised massive power upgrade, it turned his eyes a sinister red and twisted him with its malevolent and corrupting power. Wearing the weapon, Beck returned to Able's garage, where he shocked Mara by attacking and nearly derezzing Hopper. Instead of destroying the weapon, he eavesdropped on a conversation between Able and Copper, and determined to follow them aboard Tesler's command ship and destroy the giant battle tank they were delivering. However, the resulting battle resulted in injuries to Able, and Beck, bringing him back to the garage unconscious, began to have second thoughts. He headed back to the hideout, facing Tron's anger at his failure to destroy the weapon. Beck tried to convince Tron that he needed the weapon to succeed as the Renegade, but when Tron attempted to take it from him and he instinctively fought back and nearly injured his mentor, he realized that the destructive effect it was having on him was not justified by the power it granted. Beck went back to the garage, only to find that Pavel had taken the programs working there hostage. He snuck into the facility to destroy the weapon with the garage's high-powered welder, but Pavel stole the weapon from the welder pad when his back was turned. The resulting battle turned the welder's beam loose, causing a great deal of damage in the garage. Beck used his stealth and willpower to defeat Pavel by dropping on him from above, and then held the disc high in the air, allowing the beam from the energy welder to slice it in half. Later, Beck and Zed watched Mara patch up her injured arm. Mara wished she could thank "Tron" for saving her from the wreckage of the garage. Beck remarked that it was Zed who had saved her, evading Zed's later questioning as to how he'd known what had happened when he apparently hadn't been there. The Reward Beck's night out with Mara and Zed took a sour turn when General Tesler (who is still mentally struggling with his previous encounter with The Renegade) advertised a reward—a snazzy Light Roadster able to outrun a light jet, with a retractable top and the ability to split into two double-seater light cycles, along with the lifting of Argon City's curfew for the general population—for information leading to the capture of the Renegade. Programs all over Argon City began to falsely accuse each other of being the Renegade, and the Occupation rounded up hundreds of suspects for questioning. Meanwhile, Pavel persuaded a sinister program named Gorn to edit false information into Hopper's disc and convinced Link to provide "unbiased" testimony in exchange for the reward, framing Hopper as the Renegade in a secret bid to embarrass Tesler. Zed and Mara, who had seen Hopper at the scene of one of the Renegade's battles and knew the two couldn't be the same, attempted to help Paige prove Pavel's perfidy, but Mara accidentally enraged Tesler and she and Zed were arrested as well. With the three "traitors" about to be drawn and quartered in Argon Square, Beck stole Link's light roadster and raced to save his friends, arriving just in time to prevent them from being torn apart. The four escaped in the Light Roadster, pursued by thunderous blasts from Pavel's missile launcher, providing a public demonstration that Hopper had not been the Renegade. Hopper, ungrateful, attempted to capture the Renegade as they drove off, but Zed, despite still blaming the masked program for their troubles, kicked Hopper out of the car and let Mara convince him that their escape was fun. The Renegade told them to remember that Tron lived, and then split the car into twin light cycles, departing on one while Mara and Zed continued on the other. Back at Argon Square, General Tesler, incensed at the failure of his plan, instructed Pavel and Paige to never mention it again. Scars, Part 1 When he was tasked to capture Dyson and bring him to the hideout, Beck protested that if Dyson was brought back to Tron's hideout, he would have to be derezzed in order to keep Tron's secret safe, but Tron insisted that it was the only way. Beck's first attempt to capture Dyson failed when the veteran security program sensed the trap he had set. Returning to Tron, Beck attempted a strategem to convince him that he could steal Dyson's disc instead of capturing him, eliminating the need to derezz him. Tron, enraged, disclosed that Dyson's death was the whole point of the exercise. Beck, trying to stop him, was stunned and knocked out with a light taser, and Tron retrieved the half-disc they had shared and went after Dyson himself! Scars, Part 2 Beck awakened from a stun charge to find that Tron had left his hideout and was on his way to derez Dyson. Beck rezzed the light cycle that he, as the renegade, took from zed to pursue paige in Blackout, to give pursuit, shouting that this wasn't like Tron, but was unable to stop his more experienced and driven mentor from losing him in the Outlands. Dyson, meanwhile, had made himself at home in Argon City, to General Tesler's disgust. Tesler ordered Paige and Pavel to keep him out of trouble. At an Argon cooling plant, Paige discovered Pavel sabotaging equipment in an effort to disgrace Tesler; Pavel urged Paige to join him, saying that Tesler was on his way out. Paige expressed disgust and left him. The plant, however, was further sabotaged by the time they reached Dyson again, with clouds of gaseous coolant swamping the floor. Dyson suspected the renegade, and headed deeper into the plant to ferret him out. Beck had eventually tracked Tron to Dyson's location, and confronted him once again, begging him not to let the revolution end before it had a chance to start. Tron locked Beck to a railing, throwing his disc into a nearby wall so that he couldn't get free, and vanished into the recesses of the cooling plant. Dyson, seeing four white lights through the fog in Tron's familiar configuration, stalked toward them, fully believing that Tron was actually dead and that he would be fighting a novice; the lights, however, were four light grenades stuck to a wall, which exploded and caught him off guard. Tron, still in disguise, attacked; Dyson, still believing he was fighting the renegade, taunted him with comparisons to the "real" Tron, but Tron eventually gained the upper hand, unmasking himself and advancing on Dyson with an enraged, vengeful expression, all the more terrifying as one eye was blanked out by his expanding scar. Dyson, shocked, tried to convince Tron to join him as a servant of Clu, offering to repair the damage he'd caused that prevented Tron's scars from healing themselves and left him without the ability to sustain himself without constant access to a healing chamber. Tron refused, lifting Dyson by the throat and preparing to derez him. During his hunt, Tron had from time to time reflected on his former life before the coup, including his torture by Dyson, the forced repurposement of Reeve and the rest of their security team, and Cyrus, the first renegade, who at the time was a sentry, who had bailed him out of a recognizer as he was being transported to Clu's throne ship, leaving the recognizer to crash and Dyson to believe him dead. Just when Tron was about to permanently end the rivalry between the two programs, he remembered Cyrus' words to him after rescuing him, echoing Beck's plea from before: "I can't let the revolution end before it has a chance to start." Changing his mind, Tron dropped the terrified Dyson on the ground, telling him he was only being left alive to deliver a message. Back in the hideout, Tron thanked Beck for recalling him to himself. Beck asked if this meant he could have some time off, to which Tron replied in amusement, "What do you think?" In Tron City, Dyson, shaken by his encounter, brought the message he had been given to Clu: "Tron lives." Clu, his back to Dyson, asked if anybody else knew about this, and Dyson turned abruptly to derez the lone sentry who had been present, ensuring that no one else did. Clu, smiling ominously, concluded that they would keep it that way. Grounded Beck, in his guise as the Renegade, rescued several programs who had violated Argon City's curfew, telling them to "spread the word" that Tron lived. Tesler, infuriated, issued a public challenge to the Renegade to appear in Argon Square and surrender himself, promising to free additional prisoners and end the curfew if he did so. Though Tron objected, Beck felt it was his important to show Argon's residents that they could fight back. Returning to the garage, Beck was met by Able, who scolded him for his lax work and, despite his protests, grounded him at the garage for the rest of the cycle. Zed, whom he was told to assist, agreed with Able's assessment, expressing surprise that Beck hadn't already been fired. When Zed left his task to assist Mara, Beck tried to sneak off, but Able caught him again. Tesler, meanwhile, allowed Pavel to add a number of upgrades to his configuration, intending to use them to destroy the Renegade completely. When programs began to assemble at Argon Square to see if the Renegade would indeed show up, Able ordered Beck to stay at the garage, assigning Link to watch him. Link promised to keep him there, but admitted when Beck chose to walk out that he couldn't force him to stay. At Argon Square, Beck made a flashy entrance by diving his light jet through a viewing screen. Tesler released the prisoners, but refused to end the curfew unless Beck actually surrendered. Using the same method Beck had used earlier to save the first group of prisoners, Tesler caused the ground to collapse, throwing Beck into a lower level of the Grid. The general used his upgraded, powered-up arms to attack Beck, even transforming one arm into a giant cannon and blowing holes in the walls as Beck dodged. Eventually Tesler's strength overwhelmed the Renegade; the general extended one arm to crush Beck against a wall, and was gloating over his imminent victory when a black-clad, helmeted program tore through on a light cycle and sliced through Tesler's arm with his identity disc. The injury caused Tesler's upgrades to fail, and he, the stranger, and Beck each fled in separate directions, leaving the watching programs -- among them those that Beck had rescued earlier -- to reflect on what they had seen. Back at Tron's hideout, Tron said that he thought Beck had done the right thing, but denied having been the program who rescued him. Confused, Beck returned to the garage and was immediately collared by Able. But instead of scolding him for walking out, Able asked him how he had become the Renegade, revealing that he'd been the one to rescue Beck at Argon Square and that he'd known what was going on for a long time. We Both Know How This Ends Able, deciding to confront a situation he felt he should have dealt with long ago, left the garage in Mara's hands and drove off into the Outlands. Initially intimidated by the responsibility, Mara asked Beck and Zed to back her up; but although they agreed, they soon began to neglect their tasks and slack off with their coworkers. Their assurances that the work would be done "eventually" backfired when Pavel arrived, threatening to send the entire work crew to the Games if they failed to fix twelve tanks (which Beck, as the Renegade, had previously sabotaged) before the end of the shift. Mara urged the mechanics to work together and pool their results, but Dash scoffed that there was no time for that and told them that listening to her would get them derezzed. The frightened crew rushed to work on the tanks individually, throwing the garage into chaos. Able, meanwhile, lost his vehicle when a bite from a gridbug distracted him and sent it off a cliff. He walked further into the Outlands, set up a tent with a beacon signal in a remote, stormy area, and was shortly met by Tron, whom he had been helping to maintain the healing chamber keeping the reclusive warrior alive. Able revealed that he knew Beck was the Renegade, and demanded that Tron stop using the young program as a catspaw, threatening to withdraw his help rather than let Beck become "one of your mistakes." Tron objected, but their argument was cut short when the tent was invaded by a massive swarm of gridbugs. The two escaped on Tron's snowmobile, leaving an explosive in the tent to destroy the swarm. At the garage, time was close to running out when Mara realized that Link, while working on his tank, had briefly and inadvertently managed to revert its malfunctions. Beck attempted to sneak off to distract Pavel as the renegade, but Mara caught him before he could leave, scolding him for attempting him to avoid work and telling him he'd better spend less time slacking off and more time trying to avoid getting derezzed. Assembling the crew, she stated that she had made a mistake by trying to be their friend when they needed a leader, and dispatched them to implement the newly found solution. The tanks were repaired in the nick of time. Able, returning to the garage alone, instructed Beck to return the snowmobile baton to its owner, and complimented Mara for her successful shift as leader, telling her that she had been his "first and only choice." The Stranger Able ordered Beck to bring back some supplies from Gallium City. Beck, discovering the road blocked by a storm, decided to circle around the resulting traffic jam by going through the Outlands. He discovered a strange one-way portal, was accidentally sucked inside, and met the mysterious program who resided in the vast compressed space within. While trying to escape, he learned that he was not the first program to be mentored by Tron, and that Tron himself had imprisoned the first renegade in the compressed space upon discovering his insane plan to "free" the Grid by destroying it. Meanwhile, Tron arrived at the garage in secret, seeking Beck's assistance in investigating a secret project headed by Dyson in Purgos. With Beck still missing, Able volunteered to assist instead, and the two uncovered the construction of a secret superweapon -- a yellow-circuited recognizer as large as the center of the city -- though not soon enough to prevent the giant craft from being finished. After foiling the first renegade's plan and destroying his doomsday device, Beck returned to Tron's hideout, unsettled but unwilling to confront his mentor directly. He dropped hints to probe for the real reason Tron had chosen to mentor him, but Tron answered evasively, and Beck realized that Tron had never intended to tell him the truth. Tagged State of Mind Welcome Home Rendezvous No Bounds Terminal With Tron dying, Beck found a way to rescue him on Cutller's super recognizer where Cutler had almost repurposed Tron during his healing. Personality Beck as an individual possesses a laid-back personality. He enjoys hanging out with his friends and playing disc games with them. Beck also has good sense of humor, which becomes more frivolous when disguised as the renegade; this sometimes puts him at odds with his more serious mentor, Tron. Beck has shown on numerous occasions that he has a noble personality, refusing to take the life of other programs, even if they are part of the occupation; Tron cites this as one of many reasons why he chose Beck as his successor. Beck's belief in the sanctity of other programs' lives persisted even when his memories were lost, and at another time caused him to take great risks in an attempt to prevent Tron from killing Dyson for revenge. Beck also seems to be having deep feelings for his enemy Paige when he goes on a date with her and constantly saves her life. Beck showed a more sinister side while under the influence of the power upgrade weapon, laughing maniacally and behaving antagonistically. This side has never been shown since, but (as mentioned below) some programs still remember how he behaved and have began to view him as a monster. Beck as the Renegade To disguise himself as the Renegade, Beck wears Tron's white light suit, which is stored on the half-disc Tron lent him. When the half-disc is not available, Beck wears a makeshift black light suit with Tron's T symbol on its chest. Both guises come with a helmet to conceal his features. While acting as the Renegade, Beck lowers his voice and does his best to assume a commanding persona, though the effect falters when he is unsure of himself. Due to his costume, many programs in Argon City assume that he is actually Tron. While Beck has never introduced himself as his mentor, he does not deny the name when people use it in reference to him. False Renegades A number of General Tesler's attempts to discredit the Renegade have involved characterizing him as a terrorist, malcontent, or other form of evildoer with no care for innocent programs in his path. Gorn twice edited fabricated apparent memories of a cackling, malevolent Renegade into the identity disc of her victims, but both memories were completely fabricated. Cyrus also attempted to smear the Renegade's name by betraying and killing innocents while wearing Tron's signature white suit, succeeding to the point where all of Argon City was against the Renegade. Beck's self-worth and belief in the Renegade's mission was often severely tested by these setbacks. Eventually public opinion sways in favor of the Renegade and they protect him from Tesler's forces. Skills and Abilities Thanks to his time playing disc games with his friends, Beck started his career with a highly developed natural skill at throwing his identity disc; this skill and other combat techniques have been enhanced further through Tron's tutelage. He is proficient in hand-to-hand combat, which he uses to incapacitate his foes, as he dislikes killing; he is also able to use light staffs to great effect. He is talented in using parkour, both to navigate the high rooftops of Argon City and to evade his foes. As a mechanic, Beck is well versed with the various forms of machinery found throughout the Grid. As a result, he is able to fix and operate just about any machine in the Grid, especially if the technology in question is a vehicle. He has skillfully operated light jets, recognizers, and light copters. By extension, Beck is a skilled saboteur, frequently sabotaging enemy vehicles and utilizing explosive ordinances. Trivia * Beck's appearance in the show is different from his appearance its first trailer. * Beck's name was originally meant to be Beta, but it was changed to Beck. As Beta, he originaly appeared in the PSP version of Tron: Evolution. * Both Beck and Cyrus, his predecessor as the Renegade, were most likely named after the Cyrus-Beck algorithm, a generalized line-clipping algorithm. * After the episode "Price of Power", Beck developed a temper. An example of his temper is seen in the episode "The Reward". * Beck makes a cameo in the television series "Motorcity" as a character named "Kier". Gallery TRON-Uprising-Concept-Art-Beck-Attitude-Sheet-550x356.jpg Beck-as-the-Renegade-Terminal.png Footer character tron.png Beck.png Beck.jpg TU s1e7.png Category:Tron characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Programs Category:Tron: Uprising characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Mechanics Category:Martial Artists